Heimtucke
by Cintia Sand
Summary: ¨ No es una venganza ¨ se repetía el ser incorpóreo, mientras recorría con manos heladas y transparentes, la piel tierna cubierta de sudor frió. El tenia mas amor del que pudiera pedir, merecía su dulce cuerpo conocer tambien algo de perfidia. AlXHeidXEd


Holas! Se que deberia estar actualizando todos los fics que tengo pendientes. Pero esta mañana recorde un poema de Baudelaire, llamado ¨ El espectro¨ y se me ocurrio este one shot.

Espero que les guste

Cintia Elric

**Advertencia:** Contiene yaoi y violacion. No apto para mentes sanas e inocentes xD.

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece.

**Heimtucke**

_¨ Como un aparecido, hasta tu alcoba llegare sin ruido…_

_Y a favor de lo oscuro, trepare a tu lecho junto al muro…¨_

Esos versos vinieron a el, de repente. No podía llamarlos un recuerdo, porque un ser como el no tenia mente donde albergarlos.

Quizás cuando vivía, los había leído en un libro al pasar, y sentido el escalofrió, que de seguro le habían producido tan lúgubres palabras. Ahora acudían a el, por el parecido de las frases con su rutina actual. Era un pálido fantasma, o tal vez menos que eso, era la sombra de alguien que fue y su anhelo desesperado de amar.

Por eso, cuando la oscuridad volvía a ocupar todos los rincones del viejo apartamento y la luna era reina de la noche. El salía de su escondite en la negrura, y se hacia apenas visible. Vagaba por los cuartos hasta llegar al de los hermanos, intentando con toda su voluntad que su presencia se sintiera en los bellos y delgados cuerpos que ocupaban las camas.

_¨ Y te daré, alma mía, besos mas fríos, que la luna fría…_

_Caricias de serpiente…¨_

Antes de llegar junto al primer lecho, escucho la respiración agitada del hermano pequeño que lo lleno de sincera satisfacción. Se metió suavemente por debajo de las cobijas, levanto la tela del pijama haciéndolo estremecer ante la frialdad de su toque.

Cuando aparto bruscamente su pantalón, lo oyó clamar por su hermano, casi en un susurro imperceptible, porque el temor ahogaba sus palabras. Vio como cerraba fuertemente los bonitos ojos pardos, resignándose a sus crueles caricias.

El fantasma entro en el con rudeza, deleitándose en ver como el muchacho se retorcía entre las sabanas mordiendo la almohada para no gritar del dolor. Quería verlo sufrir, después de todo, fue el, quien de alguna manera, lo mato.

El, que tenia los rasgos tan iguales a los que el poseía en vida. El, que recibía el cariño y las atenciones de quien tanto había amado.

- ¨ No es una venganza ¨- se repetía el ser incorpóreo, mientras recorría con manos heladas y transparentes, la piel tierna cubierta de sudor frió.- ¨ Es simplemente una equivalencia ¨ El tenia mas amor del que pudiera pedir, merecía su dulce cuerpo conocer también algo de perfidia.

Era incapaz de sentir compasión, ni siquiera al oír los gemidos sofocados, viendo las lágrimas que ya bañaban la almohada. ¿Como tenerla si ni siquiera se poseía conciencia¿Cómo sentir algo, cuando se era inexistente?

Ni un atisbo de piedad, ante las suplicas de la voz infantil… Solo lo penetro con más fuerza como toda respuesta, desgarrando sus entrañas. Sabia que no obtendría el éxtasis dentro de el, pero si la satisfacción mucho mas poderosa de llenarlo de humillación… Aquella que vendría a la mañana cuando en las sabanas no solo viera las manchas de sangre, si no también, las de su propia esencia.

_¨ Y al llegar el alba lívida luz profana,_

_Veras que tu lecho esta vacío,_

_Y al tocar con la mano tendrás frío…¨_

Se dirigió a la otra cama, dejando a su victima respirando dificultosamente, los ojos opacos, sin brillo y las lagrimas secándose, enfriando sus mejillas pálidas.

Aparto las sabanas y se apretó contra el cuerpo tibio del otro muchacho. Este tembló aunque sin despertarse y pronuncio un nombre…

- Si, aquí estoy – le susurro el espectro al oído.- ¿Me has extrañado?

Y recorrió ese cuerpo tan amado, tratando de darle el placer que le había proporcionado cuando vivía y eran amantes. Mientras el hermano pequeño miraba la situación con impotencia, temblando todavía aferrado a las sabanas, esperando que el sol saliera a librarlo de su tortura.

Amanecía… y el volvía a ocultarse en los fragmentos de sombra que encontraba en la casa, aguardando de nuevo la hora en que la oscuridad se extendiera en cada rincón.

Seguiría acudiendo a ellos cada noche, único sosiego en su larga eternidad. Haciéndoles saber que el aun estaba allí, saciando su deseo insatisfecho en la posesión de sus cuerpos, alimentándose de su doloroso placer. Se despidió de la habitación, susurrando la última frase del poema, que era ahora su poderoso himno:

_¨ Otros con la ternura, reinan en tu hermosura._

_Yo, solapado y quedo, reinare por el miedo…¨_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

No se si el poema este correcto, me lo aprendi de memoria hace mucho tiempo y puse las frases que recordaba.

Heimtucke, significa perfidia en aleman. Solo le faltan los puntitos a la U xD. Disculpen, es que mi teclado esta mal configurado y suelo tener problemas para encontrar signos de puntuacion, acentos y demases.

Dejenme reviews, que me haran feliz xD


End file.
